Trenchcoat Wars: Tamers
by ProcrastinatorMan
Summary: FINISHED! This story is set 10 years after the D-Reaper. An agency known only as
1. Default Chapter

To my reader:  
  
This is only my second fanfic ever, and my first serious one. I took up a hobby of writing stories and poetry years ago, I've read an amount of books that can only be numbered (how sad is this?) in the hundreds, maybe thousands, and I am as of now an aspiring writer. Who knows? This may lead me to some great story. I hope you enjoy this. No flames please. I beg u to review this if you can get through it *wink wink* and I want to try to understand that I have been on a 6-month writing vacation, am rusty, and will make this story better as it goes. Thank you. Also, here's a disclaimer for you: I do not own anything I mention in this story, from the bands and there music to digimon itself, etc. Don't sue! You would get a whole dollar off my non-rich butt. If there is something in here that violates a law of some kind, please just e-mail me. Now, without further monotonous dribble, I present to you:  
The Trenchcoat Wars:  
  
Tamers  
Chapter One: This is only the Beginning  
It was raining. A cold, dark day in Manhattan. She was standing at a bus stop outside her apartment. The bus was going to be another 5 minutes, and she thought about sitting down on the bench. She quickly thought better of it as soon as she saw old gum and other disgusting "substances" on it.  
  
"No respect for others," she mumbled to herself. "Pricks."  
  
She was a white girl, slight tan and red hair with brown streaks. Perfect straight and white teeth, though she wore a straight, emotionless face most of the time. Average height, skinny. Anyone who saw her would have first noticed her bright violet eyes, then the long black trenchcoat, and the bottom half of her white sneakers.  
  
No one was on the street due to the heavy downpoor, though she was enjoying herself. This was one of the few times she felt at peace.when she was alone and the pacifying sound of the rain was around her. The bus wasn't at the stop yet, so she decided to pull out her earphones and listen to some music to wake her up. She turned her CD player on, and switched it to track 12: "Fuck the System" by System of a Down. This, after all, is just about her favorite song. She sang to herself a little:  
  
"War! Fuck the system! War! Fuck the system! Fuck the system!"  
  
The bus rounded the corner, 2 blocks away. At the same exact moment, a block away, a man stepped out of an alley. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a handsome but normal-looking face. Also wearing a long black trenchcoat, all else you could see of him was the bottom third of his black boots. He immediately caught her eye because she noticed him walking towards her. Her years of training with her digimon had given her almost a sixth sense, and she felt him coming before she even turned around to look. Before he got to her, the bus stopped. She got in. Going to the back, she looked out the window and saw him follow the bus at a near-run.  
  
'Weird,' she thought. 'I wonder what he wants.'  
  
She turned around, put her CD player away, and moved to the front of the bus. The only one on, she relaxed a little. Looking forward, she felt the bus slam on it's brakes. One hundred feet in front of the bus, the man stood silently in the middle of the road. The bus had been doing just under 40 miles and hour, and stopped little more than five feet in front of the stranger.  
  
"What the --," the bus driver got out before climbing out of the bus.  
  
"How did he do that?" the young woman asked herself. "That's impossible."  
  
"Just what do you think you were doing?" the bus driver screamed the man, who barely paid attention. The stranger started to walk around him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" the driver shrieked. He grabbed the man by the shoulder. With inhuman speed, the man had turned around and kicked the 30- year-old, Arab driver. He flew over 20 feet before hitting the pavement and rolling across the ground. He lay still, breathing lightly.  
  
"He'll be fine," the now-frightening young man said to her when he noticed the shocked look on her face. "Come with me now," he said calmly in his relaxing, deep voice.  
  
"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" she cried out, before turning and running. She took an alley to her left and ran a whole two feet before seeing him standing at the end of it. "What in God's name?" she said as she quickly turned and broke loose across the street into another alley. After a series of twists and turns, she hid next to a dumpster between a restaurant and some building she didn't recognize. She looked up to the top, sensing something. "How did he get up there?" she murmured aloud. Then, from 6 stories up, he jumped. "Oh shit! He's gonna kill himself!" she said. In the air, he did a very quick flip before opening his arm like wings with his trenchcoat flapping behind him. Then, he landed in a crouching position, coat wrapped around him like a cape. He stood.  
  
"Don't run. I am not the enemy," he asserted calmly. Finally, she examined his face. Something was strangely familiar.  
  
"Ryo? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes Rika. It's been a while, but I have finally found you. Are you alright?"  
End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! This has potential! Live by your rules! Peace! And most importantly, CARPE DIEM! 


	2. Seek the Truth, Not Answers

THE CHEESE IS AFTER ME! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Chapter 2: Seek the Truth, not answers  
"But how did you do that? You should be a pancake. That's not humanly possible." She questioned him, still looking him over. His long hair was slicked back, gelled so the brown was almost black. In fact, she could only really tell his hair was the same old brown from the dried sides and back of his head. His beltless coat was unbuttoned, but hung mainly closed. She could tell he was wearing a black shirt, belt, and pants tucked into black leather military boots. She could only guess the two straps over each thigh were for holsters.  
  
"Rika, all your questions will be answered, but it is imperative that you come with me now. There's more people involved than you think right now, and you are in danger. Please allow me to take you somewhere safe so you can listen to what you need to hear."  
  
Just then, they both watched a white man round the corner. He appeared to be in his mid to late thirties, with black hair and a gray suit. He called out, "Ms. Nonaka! Step away from that man and come with me please."  
  
She looked at Ryo, and he looked back. He didn't say a thing, but she immediately heard his voice in her head saying, 'Don't do it. He is your enemy.' He continued to glare stone-faced. She turned back and looked at the suited man, who happened to now be holding a pistol out pointed at Ryo. From what she could tell, it was a Desert Eagle .50 caliber. A heavy, loud gun that did a lot of damage.  
  
She uttered the first thing that came to mind, "oh shit!"  
  
"Rika.run!" Ryo screamed at her.  
  
She was stunned, still staring at the suited man with a gun. "Huh? Wha?"  
  
"Run!" he screamed again.  
  
Before she could even respond, Ryo was ten feet to her left, on the other side of the alley. He was making sure to put plenty of distance between himself and her. Then, the next thing Rika new, the suit was firing at Ryo. She watched, mystified, as he dodged them all. He managed to catch the last one and throw it back at the man. He took the hit in the chest, unfazed due to the now obvious body armor under the suit. Ryo ripped open his coat, pulling out two Colt 1911 .45's that released a fully automatic fiery wall of bullets with custom extended magazines. He ran at the man as the bullets flew, his target promptly evading every single round up until got to him. He managed to kick the two clips as they dropped from the gun right through the suit's bulletproof vest. The man grabbed his two new piercings, a look a horrendous pain on his face. Ryo put a bullet in the chamber of one gun. He then walked up, pointed the gun at point-blank range between the man's eyes, and, as the man looked cross-eyed upward, he pulled the trigger. The entire back of the suited man's skull was blown off. Ryo reloaded the guns with two fresh magazines and put them back in their proper holsters on his hips, exposing a variety of automatic weapons strapped all over his body, two knives on each boot, other magazines, and some plastic explosives on the inside of his coat. What really caught Rika's eyes, over all this, was the tip of a samurai sword handle poking it's was through the collar of his coat.  
  
"What? Holy shit! You just killed him! He was down, goin' nowhere, and you killed him!" Rika yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Rika! Snap out of it! He was one of Them, and it was either him or us. He would have been back and next time he might have succeeded on his mission. He was going to kill me, then you. Now please, come with me."  
  
"Okay, Ryo. But you're scarin' me to death here. I want you to explain all this, and why you cam to see me for the first time in the 10 years since we destroyed the D-Reaper, and who he was, and who 'Them' is...and.I want to know how you did that stuff a minute ago."  
  
"Alright, Rika.let's get out of here before more of those guys show up, 'k?"  
  
She nodded. The walked down the alley, to a radically modified Subaru WRX. It was yet another thing that caught Rika's eyes immediately. The car was jet black, with a decal of a warrior angel on each side. Other noticeable changes were the custom chrome rims, low profile tires, custom 4- inch hood scoop, headers, and the fact that the car sat completely on the ground. Ryo opened up the trunk and lifted the floor mat, exposing an area of shelves constructed like a fisherman's tackle box. It was full of weapons and gadgets. He removed his coat, folded it, and placed it in the compartment. He then removed all his weapons and holsters, and placed those in alongside his coat.  
  
"May I take your coat?" he asked, to which she responded positively by handed to him. He folded that as well, and set it next to his. It was raining slightly still, and she shivered faintly.  
  
"Right then. Ready to get out of the rain?"  
  
"No," she said sarcastically. "I prefer to stand in the rain and get cold and wet."  
  
He just looked at her with a slight grin.  
  
"Just one question there, Hero Boy," she spoke to him in her same old way. "Are you aware your car has no door handles and, I guess, has some busted shocks?" "Just hold your horses, Pumpkin," he said in an almost playful tone, still apparently serious. He pushed the trunk floor back down, again concealing the compartment. Then he closed the trunk. The front doors popped open. It was then that Rika noticed the rear doors were no longer doors, and this WRX was no longer a sedan. It was a T-top coupe. The both got in and sat down. The doors closed and the seatbelts flowed around them and locked into place. The car suddenly roared to life, obviously no longer a measly 220 horsepower. To Rika, the Subaru sounded like it was powered by a 426 Hemi engine.  
  
"How th---?" she started.  
  
"Ssshhhhhhh Rika. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Not yet, anyway. Hold on a while. Want some music?" She nodded. Ryo hit the stereo controls and heavy metal started blasting. "Sorry Rika." he said, turning down what was now known as System of a Down's IEAIAIO.  
  
"Ryo," she almost laughed. "I like that song."  
  
"Oh. Well, great then." He left it on.  
  
She stared at him, then looked around the car. A gray interior, blue racing seats in the front with 5-point safety harnesses, bench gone out of the back and the original front seats in it's place. This nearly doubled trunk space and created access to the trunk from inside the car. 'Smart move,' she thought. It was obvious there were a few large subs in the rear of the car, and the sound system was totally distortion free. Rika saw the custom short-throw shifter, steering wheel, audio/video controls and setup, and neon lighting on the seats and dash. What really got her attention was the little red button on the shifter, and a small panel with an unlighted bulb in front of the shifter boot, under the word "armed". A red safety switch was covering a toggle switch, and read "NO2". Abruptly, the car raised about six inches.  
  
"God bless an America where hydraulics and air-bag shocks are legal," Ryo said smiling at Ruki with his dopey grin. 'Same old perfect smile,' she thought, doing her best not to smile back. She was barely succeeding.  
  
"Rika," he said, turning towards her. "I know you're confused, but I do need your help. There's a group of people that call themselves 'Them'. They hurt people. They have limited the, I don't know, evolution.I guess, of the public. The goal is to create slaves. They are responsible for the problems with the D-Reaper. After we destroyed it, about a week later, I was going to call you. Maybe..ask you out." He blushed. "I was, however, talked to then as I am talking to you now. I trained for five years, and spent the next five years up until now fighting Them. They saw that they couldn't stop your development. Why do you think you were always such a warrior, Rika? Your senses are outstandingly sensitive.you heal fast.you can feel things. It takes determination, which is currently lacking in the majority of people. I was able to stop one of Them, but you need to be opened to what it will take to defend yourself and protect others. We have to fight them. Will you help me?"  
  
"What, exactly, have They done besides try to kill me?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Everything from kill JFK to cut the public school budget a little while back."  
  
"Wow.fine Ryo.what can I do?"  
  
"For starters," he said grinning again, "hang on!"  
  
The tires broke loose and the Subaru took off, hitting 60 miles per hour in under four seconds, without even accelerating at top speed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please send me reviews and tell me what you think! Thank you beloved readers! d 


	3. One Wild Ride

Here we go! Thanks for the reviews and keep'em coming! Oh, and tell me if I misspelled "Takoto".I think I did. Also, tell me if I didn't account for any of the season 3 tamers.I can't remember! LOL! I'm a big moron.  
  
Chapter 3: One Wild Ride  
The car was almost flying. The streets were seemingly abandoned, like one big ghost town. Rika thought to herself, 'not really surprising for this part of town.' Ryo was doing 75 miles an hour, in second gear. He has six to choose from. Up ahead, a dog was crossing the street.  
  
"Ryo, you better slow down or you'll hit that dog!" Rika said. They were getting closer. "Ryo!" was the last of Rika could get out. The car dropped to a mere inch off the ground, and at five feet in front of the dog at 70 m.p.h., the car jumped up to six feet in the air, over the dog, and sailed for almost thirty feet before coming down smoothly and landing without slowing at all. At this moment, Rika noticed several buttons on the steering wheel. Ryo had pressed two of them.  
  
"You could have killed that dog! I wouldn't have yelled if you almost hit." she thought back to someone they both had known, ".Takoto, but that dog did nothing."  
  
Ryo was grinning yet again. "I would have never hit that dog. I built this car myself, and I know what it can and can't do. I cleared that dog with over four feet." By now, Ryo had stopped. The dog was only one hundred or so feet back. "That dog didn't have a collar." He put the car in reverse, peeled out, spun around 180 degrees, and took off in first gear. Ryo stopped ten feet in front of the dog, which was so thin it couldn't walk anymore.  
  
"I've never seen a German Shepherd so thin and still alive," Rika said as they got out of the car. They kneeled by the dog. "He should weigh about 130 pounds, and I bet he is only about 70."  
  
"Yeah, but he's not sick or injured otherwise. Hey Rika, open your door and push the seat forward, would you?"  
  
"Sure." As she was getting up, she was smiling and Ryo caught a glimpse.  
  
"My Pumpkin with a smile. This is a first," he said also grinning.  
  
"Fuck you, Ryo," she said, almost laughing as she opened the door and slid the seat.  
  
"Is that an offer?" he came back while lifting the dog and carrying him over to the car. He sat the shepherd in between the two rear seats, and gave him a pat on the head. The poor beast had the energy to wag his tail, then he closed his eyes and feel into a quiet sleep on the floor. Apparently, he found it very comfortable.  
  
` "Not on your life, Hero Boy." She slid her seat back, and Ryo rounded the car. They both got in and started off again. Ryo had turned the music down so it was barely audible, and put it on an oldies station. He was also only doing 40 miles an hour. "Couldn't resist saving something else, could you? I almost thought I, and then the world once, was enough. Now you're saving the world again, starting with a dog. And look! You're doing the speed limit for him! I feel so special!" she remarked, half sarcastically, half laughingly.  
  
"I could use a good dog. I want to slow down anyway. Cops are a bite. And I will save the world as long as it needs saving," he said smiling at her. "Rika.I'm sorry all this is happening to you," he said now looking sad. "I hope this ends soon so you can go back to your happy life and forget about me."  
  
She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey.I had nothing better to do today, anyway."  
  
At this, he cheered up a little. He looked at her. "Thanks Rika." Then, he looked in the rearview mirror. "I think I call him Saxon."  
  
"Cool name," Rika said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They pulled into a parking garage. Ryo drove to the bottom level, and parked in front of a wall. He got out, walked to a sign, and waved at it. Then, he got back in the car. The wall lifted up, and he drove in. The room was the size of a warehouse. About 10,000 square feet. There was computer equipment, weapons, and odd-looking gadgets everywhere. A few staircases went up to different lofts. Rika could see beds in some, tables in others. Some had shelves and shelves of books and files.  
  
Everyone appeared to be sleeping except a man who was welding together the chassis of what would be a sleek looking car. Ryo parked to the side of the room, and he and Rika got out. Ryo carried the dog to a stretcher and set him down.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled at the guy welding. "Takoto! Get over here and hook Saxon here up to an I.V.!" The man stopped welding and lifted his off his welder's headgear.  
  
"Takoto?" Rika said questioningly.  
  
"Hello again Rika. Long time, no see," he said almost stone-faced. It was all an act. He walked up, and broke into a smile. He gave Rika a bear hug, picking her up off the ground.  
  
"Hey! Whoa! Set me down, Takoto!" She cried out. He put her down. Then she hugged him. "Same thing happen to you as Ryo?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said, walking over to the stretcher to take care of the dog.  
  
"Hey, Ryo? Where is everybody else?"  
  
"Everybody is sleeping. We run on a nocturnal schedule here. Every sleeps except me and Takoto. I get to sleep about three hours every three days, and so does Takoto. He's our official doctor, hacker, historian, and all around handyman. I go out on missions."  
  
"Whoa! How do you do it?" Rika just stared at him.  
  
"The same way I run up walls, outrun a bus, and drop from a five- story building unharmed."  
  
"Ah.and how is that?"  
  
"Later, Rika.things have to happen before we can teach you this stuff.it takes a while."  
  
"Are any other tamers around here?" Rika asked.  
  
"We're about all that's left. Henry and Susie are upstairs sleeping. Kazu and Kenta were killed in an accident two years ago trying to destroy some the servers that They control. Jeri died about four years ago when They tried to destroy the Digital World.she went in on a suicide mission and was one big monkey wrench thrown into the works.we tried to stop her, but she saved it."  
  
"Wow.this sure is a tragic line of work...Jeri was my friend.I wondered why you all never talked to me.you were here?" Rika spoke.  
  
"Rika.you look tired.maybe you should sleep. Things will be better in the morning." Ryo tried to smile, but it was obvious there was a tear in his eye.  
  
"Okay.um, where do you want me to go?" Rika got out. She also had a tear in her eye, and it appeared more would be coming soon.  
  
"Follow me," he told her. Ryo led her up some stairs to a loft that appeared similar to a military bunkhouse, then into a small room with a bed, a chest of drawers and a desk. "Here's your room.I'm going back for your stuff tonight. Good night Rika. Sleep well."  
  
"Thanks Ryo. Oh, Ryo!" Rika said last minute and dreary-eyed.  
  
"Yes, Rika?" he said with his hands on the doorknob, about to close it.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Ryo."  
  
"You too, Rika." With that, he closed the door. Outside, he could hear her quiet breathing. He even could here her mumble in her sleep through a door that was soundproof to everyone else. He walked down to Takoto.  
  
"You missed her more than you're letting on," Takoto started from underneath the Subaru. He was replacing the brakes, upgrading from 11-inch disks on all four tires to 13-inch, and changing the brake lines.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not important right now. Tell me when you're done with my car so I can go get her stuff."  
  
"Sure, Ryo...hey, hand me those new brake lines, please," Takoto replied.  
  
"'K.here," he gave them to Takoto. "I'm going to the DigiLink."  
  
"Be ready in an hour."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ryo walked over to one of the computers, and sat down. He logged in and typed. He addressed his message to Renamon. He would have talked to Cyberdramon, but Cyberdramon had died because he couldn't get enough fighting. He continued to type.  
  
Renamon.you there?  
  
Right here, Ryo.what is new?  
  
I have great news for you, Renamon.Rika is with us  
  
Rika?! May I speak with her?  
  
She's sleeping Renamon.maybe tomorrow  
  
How soon will the program that allows us to come back to the real world be finished?  
  
Takoto said by next week.maybe as soon as two days from now That's very good news  
  
Yes.how are you and the other digimon holding up?  
  
They miss the real world.  
  
Soon, Renamon.tell them soon.  
  
Alright.is everything quiet there?  
  
I had to kill another one of Them.they attacked me and Rika.been quiet since then  
  
I wish I had been there  
  
Yeah.well, I have to go Renamon.Rika's things must be brought back.goodnight and be well  
  
Goodnight Ryo.don't get yourself killed  
  
Haven't yet, have I?  
  
I suppose not.until tomorrow, then?  
  
Yes.tata  
  
What is it the Spanish say.ah yes.buenos noches.  
  
With that, Ryo logged off and got in his car. He was going to get Rika's stuff and fake her death.  
That's all for now.this is the longest chapter yet and I hope it is the most revealing without ruining the story.I plan on updating a least once a week, so if I forget send me reminder emails.tata! 


	4. A Morning Anew

Here's number four!  
Chapter 4: A Morning Anew  
Ryo pulled into the parking garage, and out onto the street. He knew where Rika lived because Takato pulled it off the Net for him earlier. That was where he had been going when Rika had gotten on the bus. Now he was going back.  
  
Ryo almost flew down the road, on straight ways going as fast as 150 miles an hour. He stopped two blocks from her apartment building, and pulled into a construction site. He parked underneath the half-built structure, walked around to the back of his car, and opened the trunk. He got out his pistols, his sword, and his trench coat. With that on, he also removed some C-4, his favorite plastic explosive. He closed up his car, and climbed up about ten stories. From there, Ryo jumped, landing on the roof of a building across the street. He took off in the direction of her home, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Once he was on the roof of the building he was looking for, he jumped off, grabbing the windowsill. Ryo then broke the window and climbed in.  
  
Rika's apartment was nothing like he expected. Ryo had thought she would live in some dirty old pit, but the apartment was very clean. The furniture, along with everything else, was modern and had a warm feeling to it. She seemed to like the color white, because that was what her couch and chairs were in the living area. She had a big screen TV, a nice home theater system, lots of DVDs, and hundreds of CDs. He passed through her kitchen. This was also very clean and pretty, with an apparently large amount of healthy food in addition to the usual junk. She had a guest bedroom, and that was decorated so that it was very welcoming, but he doubted many people had spent the night there. He walked into her room, which was full of antique furniture. He thought to himself, 'it is really sad all this stuff is gonna be destroyed.' Ryo opened up the huge duffle bag he had brought on Rika's bed. He walked into her closet, and put in her clothes. For some reason, he got a strange feeling from the back wall of the walk-in.  
  
"What is that?" he said aloud to himself. He grabbed the top right and left corner of that section of drywall and ripped it off. There, sure enough was a vault. He cracked each of the three dials' combinations in seconds. Once the huge steel cube was open, Ryo noticed the only thing inside was a snow globe. It was of Shinjuku Park back in Japan. It showed three little people inside. He looked closer to find it was Rika as a girl, her mother, and her grandmother. The craftsmanship was remarkable. The wood was a beautiful dark color, although Ryo couldn't identify what type of wood it was. He turned it over. On the bottom was an engraved gold plate. It read, in calligraphy, "To Our Dearest Rika, Love, Seika and Rumiko." "How absolutely beautiful," he said to himself. He gently wrapped the object in some of Rika's clothes, and placed it in the duffle bag. He then went through the apartment, carefully searching it for anything he should take back to her. He grabbed her CDs, her laptop, some books and photo albums, etc. Once the task was out of the way, he set the bag by the door. Next, Ryo took out the C-4 and began placing it around the apartment so it would go off, destroy the lovely abode, and blow itself out without damaging the rest of the building. He walked out the door and to the street. Right there on the curb his car was parked. The duffle bag went into the trunk with his coat and gear, and he got in and drove a block away before a huge explosion rocketed flames out the windows of Rika's old home. Ryo had arrived there at 10:00 p.m., and was leaving at 5:00 a.m. He drove on.  
  
"Ooww it's bright," Rika mumbled to herself as she awoke. Glancing over to the clock, she was surprised to see she has slept for 10 hours, only waking up at 7:30 in the morning. She stared around the room. It was the same, except a storage rack had all her CDs on it, and a very nice 5- speaker-plus-subwoofer sound system was positioned in her new domicile. He closet was open, and all her clothes were in it. Her laptop was on her desk, and her books were placed exactly as she would of put them on her shelves. Once out of bed, Rika walked into her bathroom and took a shower. After that, she dressed herself, putting on a Linkin Park T-shirt, jeans, and boots. Out and downstairs she went to the main, warehouse-like room.  
  
It appeared everyone had already done their nocturnal duties and gone back to sleep. Except Takato. He was sitting in front of a computer, typing away at incredible speed. Feeling kind of playful, Rika decided to try to sneak up on Takato. One hundred feet away, she heard Takato say to her, "hello, Rika..sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, I slept great. You?" was her astonished response.  
  
"Didn't sleep..Henry said to tell you hello..you need to get on schedule soon so everyone can meet you."  
  
"Okay.I guess I'll stay up tonight..I saw Ryo brought my stuff back. Where is he, anyway?"  
  
"Should be in his room..I'll go get him here in a second..wanna talk to Renamon?"  
  
"HUH?! You mean you can talk to digimon in the Digital World?"  
  
"Yeah..have been able to since about three years ago when I created the technology."  
  
"Can you go there?"  
  
"Travel will be allowed again in the next few days.you wanna say hi or not?" "Move over."  
  
"Okay then..here you go." With that, Takato left to find Ryo.  
  
Rika sat down and typed into the computer:  
  
Renamon? Are you there?  
  
I'm here.  
  
Renamon! It's me..Rika!  
  
Rika! Oh I've missed you! How are you?  
  
LOL I'm fine, Renamon..I missed you too! How are things in the Digital World?  
  
Myself, Guilmon, Terriermon, and the others have been staying together waiting for Takato to finish the program that will let us rejoin you in the Real World. We have been fine so far..  
  
That's good Renamon..I hope we will see each other soon..I still have my deck, you know.  
  
That's also good..We will be able to fight again soon, Rika. I must go now, but we will talk later.  
  
Later, then, Renamon.  
  
Good day, Rika.  
  
With that, Rika signed off and got up. She saw Ryo standing up on the catwalk that stretched from one loft to another over the main area.  
  
"Rika! It's time to begin your training!" He turned and walked into one of the loft's room. She ran to catch up to him. She entered the room, and noticed it was actually some kind of martial artist's dojo. Ryo was standing in a gi, white with a black belt. He was holding one out for her. She had been in a few karate classes, like ju jitsu, judo, tai kwon do, and bushido, so she wondered what he was going to show her that was different.  
  
"Change into this, please..the locker room's over there," Ryo said, pointing with his usual pleasant grin. Rika went and changed, then came back out.  
  
"Okay, Rika..I know you're pretty much some kind of martial arts master, so I want you to come me with everything you have."  
  
"What if I hurt you?" she asked questioningly.  
  
"You won't."  
  
With that, she came at him. Her fists and kicks flew, but he blocked them all before she could even think to try and hit a different target area. He started to block everything with just his left hand, yawning into his right. He wasn't even looking at her. This infuriated Rika. She came ever faster, and he spun her around and threw her almost thirty feet in the air. He jumped, caught her, and landed with her in his arms. She broke free and continued to fight. He tripped Rika backwards, moved his leg, and held her a few inches of the ground with the back of his foot supporting her shoulders. Ryo then helped her up.  
  
"Your faster than this, Rika..there are no limitations to what the body can do if the mind lets it."  
  
"How am I supposed to do this stuff?" she nearly screamed. "Humans can't do these things! You gotta be an alien or something!"  
  
"Rika! Close off your senses..don't listen, see, feel, smell, or taste..then open your mind."  
  
"I'll..I'll try." she said shakely. She sat down and for the first time in years, she meditated. Rika had always felt this was a pointless waste of time, but now she wasn't so sure. She cleared her mind of all thoughts in an attempt to open her mind to its third eye and any other abilities she could. Apparently, Ryo could do all the amazing feats he could because of his extreme mental discipline. Her mind clear, she sat alone in her own darkness for what turned out to last three days. Then, she awoke.  
  
"Are you ready now, Rika?"  
  
"Have you been standing there this whole time?" she asked.  
  
"Somebody needed to be here when you came to," he responded.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Go on back and change," Ryo replied with his usual pleasant grin. "I'll be downstairs."  
  
"Fine, then."  
  
He left, and she went into the locker room and changed. 'I wonder what's going to happen now,' she thought to herself. She left the loft and went to the eating area. It was too small to be a cafeteria and too big for a kitchen, so it was the eating area. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal, and watched the news as she ate. Rika was very surprised by a story that had just come on. The news anchor reported:  
  
Still no news in the identification of suspects who bombed the apartment of Rika Nonaka, vaporizing her and totally destroying the apartment and everything in it. It is also unknown how the fire blew itself out without destroying the rest of the building or killing anyone else. Back to you, Julie..  
  
Rika was wide-eyed. In a moment she would almost fall over.  
  
"Yeah..Ryo faked your death, Rika," Takato said suddenly behind her, she nearly fell over. He caught her in one arm, sat her back up, and caught her cereal without spilling any milk or anything. "You shouldn't lean in chairs," he said laughingly.  
  
"What do you mean he faked my death?" Rika asked.  
  
"It was the only way They would leave you alone, at least for now. They think you're dead, and so does everyone else. Actually, we're all legally dead. It's the only way the police, IRS, etc. will leave us alone."  
  
"Wow.sometime, you guys need to tell me everything."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Rika..you're gonna pick up things pretty damn quick!" he said, chuckling.  
  
"Thanks, Takato," she said, laughing lightly as well.  
  
"Well, I got to go finish that computer program..fell a little behind schedule after Henry's accident," Takato said.  
  
"What accident?" Rika responded.  
  
"Well, he was a little sick of being cooped up in here, so he went for a little stroll, jumping from building to building. He tried to stop a robbery, but it was staged by ten agents working for Them. They all attacked. He was able to kill six and get away, but he was hurt pretty bad. He was shot over fifty times. If it wasn't for his training, he'd have been dead. He'll be back on his feet in a week or two."  
  
"Tell him I said get better."  
  
"You can yourself when he wakes up tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah..that's right."  
  
"Later, Rika."  
  
"See ya, Takato."  
  
He left. Rika put her bowl down for Saxon to drink the leftover milk, and then she put it in the industrial-sized dishwasher. From here, she went up to her room. She opened up a CD case, and pulled four digimon cards out of the little booklet that comes with the CD. She had for in each of her cases, and new which case held each card. She had about 1200 cards stored this way. She spent the next few hours in a reminiscent state of mind, remembering battles with Renamon.  
  
That night, around 10:00 p.m., she went down to the infirmary to speak to Henry. Everyone was up and moving around. People were typing away hacking into the servers of Them. Some were making weapons or building other necessary gadgets, others were leaving to go on missions. There were maybe fifty-five people in all, and she stopped to talk to Suzie for a minute. It turned out that all these people had been partners with digimon. They were the only ones who would believe the truth about Them, and they were the easiest to wake up the minds of. Eventually, others would join, though. She went on to see Henry. She hoped they could talk, but he was deeply asleep. He hadn't changed, except his hair was dyed a shock white now instead of blue. It made him look a lot like the hero in the video game "Devil May Cry". She just watched him breathe until about 1:00 a.m. He looked so peaceful and happy. She was almost about to cry. As she got up, he stuck his hand out and held hers. In a very quiet, whispery, and strained voice, he said, "Thanks for stopping by, Rika..it was nice to see you."  
  
"I missed you, old friend." She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Get well soon."  
  
"I will. Don't get yourself killed, Rika."  
  
She laughed. "Later, Henry."  
  
"Bye, Rika."  
  
With that, she left. Now, she went into the main room. It was time she got a car.  
  
That's it for chapter 5. I hope you liked it. As always, please r&r. Thanks for even bothering to read this fic. Have a nice day! 


	5. A Car

Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews, and keep'em coming. I couldn't resist the car thing. I'm sorry, but I love all the cars I mention in here and couldn't resist adding the them in. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5: A Car  
Rika decided to go see Ryo. It was time she built her car. Takato had told her that after a few days, everyone got a car simply because they were so necessary, but that you had to build your own. He had a Ford Bronco II, Susie had a Honda Civic, Ryo had his Subaru WRX, and Henry had a Dodge Hemi Charger. Except for Henry's, all the vehicles were extremely customized for the most performance. Henry's Charger was powerful enough bone stock and all original. Rika went up to where Takato said Ryo's room was, and knocked on the door. It was insanely quiet up on the loft. After a minute or so, the door opened to a room where music was blasting at 100 decibels, or close to it. 'He has a sound-proofed room,' Rika thought. 'Interesting.'  
  
"Hello, Rika," Ryo said after he opened the door and turned down the music. "What's up?"  
  
"Takato told me I had to get a car, and to come to you about the procedure," Rika responded.  
  
"In that case, please come in."  
  
Ryo's apartment fascinated Rika. It had Pergo flooring, cream walls with green sponged on, and an off-white ceiling. The lighting was nice, and there were several shelves with hundreds of books, CDs, DVDs, and collectable cars and souvenirs. She noticed that she and Ryo had many of the same CDs, and they also appeared to like the same kind of movies. The collector cars surprised Rika. About sixty-five of them, they were in mint condition and showed a history of American cars from the Ford Model-T to last year's Chevrolet Cavalier SS. There was a large, dark desk with a very powerful laptop, and a huge, separate back-up CPU. A 47-inch wide screen TV and nice home theater/sound system were present. There was a large antique dresser and chest of drawers. Four stainless steel footlockers were stacked on one wall. An open door showed a room about fifteen by fifteen feet full of weapons and gear, and a walk-in closet about ten by six feet held many clothes and several, different-colored trench coats of different lengths. The most captivating thing was that Ryo had no bed, but a very heavy cast iron bathtub in the center of the room with some kind of door that slid over it.  
  
"Hey Ryo. What's with the tub?" Rika asked.  
  
"Oh.....well, it's the only way I can sleep.....the noise, even in this sound-proofed room is loud to me I can't sleep. That custom sensory deprivation chamber keeps out all sound. I guess that's one of the prices I pay for opening up my mind." He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Ah.....will that happen to me?" Rika questioned.  
  
"Honestly? I don't know.....Everyone reacts differently. It didn't happen to Takato, but he became some kind of incredible computer genius and I didn't. Who knows? Anyhoo, what are you looking for in a car?"  
  
"Umm.....I want something that is fast and nice looking.....what've you got?"  
  
"In our storage area, we have everything but the chassis and body. Pick one."  
  
"Well.....I've always wanted a 1970 Chevrolet Camaro. Could you do that?"  
  
"Let's see what's in the local scrap yards." Ryo got on his computer, and started typing at a furious pace. "We've got a body and chassis, but nothing else in bad shape, with no hood, windows, or doors at Phil's. That sounds good. Let's go." He jumped up, and out the door he went. She followed.  
  
"Are you sure that's the part for me, Ryo?" Rika asked him.  
  
"Sure.....you will create a beautiful beast, Pumpkin.....I'll help you."  
  
"Don't call me 'Pumpkin', Hero Boy."  
  
"Okay then.....May I call you 'Supreme Goddess and Queen of My Universe'?"  
  
"Maybe....." she said with a laugh.  
  
They headed down to the main area, and to a U-Haul 28-foot truck. From here, the two drove out through the parking garage and onto the street. They drove a few miles, and turned into the scrap yard. Ryo picked up the whole car and chassis by himself and set it in the truck. He closed it up, and paid $100.00 for it. They drove back to the home base, and unloaded the wreck.  
  
"Now, Rika, help me take this all apart."  
  
"Sure, Ryo."  
  
The took the body apart, piece by piece. They welded the chassis to a construction frame that allowed them to move the chassis up, down, left, right, or rotate it in around to work on the bottom. The chassis was then dipped in an acid bath to remove the rust. After that, it was painted and reinforcements were added to stiffen the frame. That done, the body was dipped to remove rust and paint. Then, the chassis was painted chassis black, and construction of the stripped and repaired body around the chassis was done. A Ford 10-inch rear end went on, with a five-speed manual transmission built by Ryo himself, and a Chevy 502 cubic inch crate engine that generated six hundred horsepower and six hundred and fifty pound feet of torgue. It had two four-barrel carburetors, and a blower. In the interior, black and red racing seats like Ryo's went into the gray design. A custom steering wheel, shifter, and roll cage went in as well. Several small screens, a game system, and a really nice audio system went were installed.  
  
Back on the outside of the car, chrome rims and low profile tires were a beautiful addition. The reproduction doors fit perfectly. They cut the hole in the reproduction hood for the blower, and installed it. The whole thing was painted so that as you looked at it from the front, it was dark blue, and as it switched angles going by the car appeared a deep purple. The whole engine compartment was chromed out; chrome was around the doors and lined the wheel wells. Warrior angel decals were added to the sides, and Ryo built the hidden compartment into the trunk. The job was done, and now Rika had one of the most beautiful cars she had ever seen.  
  
"Thank you Ryo. This car is wonderful," she said. 'I don't think he has helped anyone else with their cars...Takato said you have to build your own...Why did he help me?' she thought to herself. With that, she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "What do you say we go for a test drive?" Rika inquired with a grin.  
  
"Why not," Ryo replied.  
  
With that, Ryo got in the passenger side, and Rika got in the driver's seat. She started the car, and the both of them buckled their seat belts. She pulled out of the little garage and into the main room. Takato waved as they drove by. It was 2:00 p.m. two days after they had started the project. They had a few snack breaks during the job, and Rika had slept for a few hours to awaken and find Ryo had painted the car and installed the chrome. He had done the paint scheme without even asking her, yet he knew what she wanted.  
  
They pulled out into the parking garage, and onto the street.  
  
"Rika? Do you know anything about racing or stunt driving?" Ryo asked her.  
  
"I spent two summers at a racing school and two at a stunt and performance driving school," replied Rika.  
  
"Good...you should love this car, then. Let's see what you can do."  
  
"Alrighty then." With that, she floored it. The Camaro shot off. Ryo was impressed by her judgment of distance, her fast turns, and how well she could handle the high speeds this car was capable of, in excess of 190 miles per hour. After about an hour, they pulled back to the headquarters. She parked next to Ryo's car.  
  
"Ryo, thanks again." She leaned over and put her hand under his jaw and turned his head towards her. She kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you later." He blushed brightly as she got out, and then he got out. "I think I'm gonna go have a late lunch." She walked over to and into the eating area.  
  
"How's she doing?" Takato asked, suddenly next to Ryo.  
  
"The car or Rika?" Ryo replied, smiling.  
  
"Tell me about both," Takato smiled back.  
  
"The car's running great...it's fast, sticks to the road, stops good...I think Rika's happy with it."  
  
"And how's Rika? Oh, I saw the kiss by the way."  
  
"She seems much better than she did years ago. She is still a little grim sometimes, but she has opened up much more. I had such strong feelings for her long ago...and now they've come back. Tell me Takato, why did she kiss me?"  
  
"Because she likes you...she has since way back when we destroyed the D-Reaper. At the moment, she had a legitimate reason to put her mouth to yours. She had probably been wishing for that moment as long as you have, just she couldn't do it because of her reputation and the toughness she had to show. Rika doesn't think warriors are supposed to love, and now she doesn't want to admit she was wrong. That may be the only advance she ever makes on you, or it may not. I can't tell you."  
  
Ryo nodded. "What do you think I should do?"  
  
"Give her time."  
  
"Alright...I'll be back in a little while." Ryo left, and went up to his living space. He sat at his desk, and pulled out the snow globe. He had cleaned it up, and was now just staring at the beautiful rendition of the park he loved as a kid. The little globe was just so damn lovely. "It's like God himself made it," Ryo said to himself. With that, he stood up and pushed the chair in. He turned the light off. Another lovely thing that comes with no mental limits it the ability to mentally magnify the light your eyes perceive, and well as pick up frequencies of light not normally visible. To Ryo, every sight became beautiful. To him, Rika looked like some kind of seraphim...a creature the Almighty would not normally allow on Earth. He closed his eyes, and his hearing put a picture of the room in his mind made by sonar. Just like a bat or a dolphin, Ryo could see the room without seeing the room. Every sound created a picture in his mind, and the noise Takato was making downstairs on his Bronco was enough to light up the room for Ryo. He took off his clothes, and put them in the hamper next to his closet door. He slid open the door on the tub, and set the alarm that simply slid the door open for six hours. It was 3:30 p.m., and he hadn't slept in seven days. A little extra sleep would be nice. He got in, and closed the lid. He then literally floated on the water into a deep sleep with dreams of digimon a decade before.  
  
Rika went to see Henry. His bandages were off, but he was still injured. A cast was on his leg, and she could see stitches and bruises on him.  
  
"Hey there, old man," Rika said, smiling at her oldest human friend.  
  
"You should respect your elders, Miss-One-Month-Younger," he said grinning back.  
  
"SSsshhh...don't tell anybody I'm that old."  
  
"Ha. So, what's up there in your world?" Henry asked.  
  
"Not much. I have a car now...a '70 Camaro."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
"It is...Ryo helped me build it."  
  
"Huh? Did I hear that right?" Henry said, looking quite surprised. "He hadn't been able to help anyone else create their works of art...he must still like you," he mused.  
  
"Pardon me, Henry, but since when does Ryo like me?"  
  
"Since the day he met you...we talked about it a couple times...he wanted to go out with you, but never worked up the nerve. When we had talked, you made me promise not to tell him you cared for him, so I didn't say a thing."  
  
"I KISSED him today!"  
  
"Huh again? Why did you do that? I thought you didn't want to love people?"  
  
"He's done so much for me...I couldn't help it."  
  
"Well...if things are going like this, maybe the two of you should go on a date."  
  
"Maybe in the future...I never felt like this about anyone else...oh I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Hey hey hey...you have time, so don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen to Ryo or you...he will never allow it. You two have a future together, but that's the future, not the present."  
  
"Get well soon, Henry...I'm gonna need your council more often."  
  
"Don't worry about that...I'll be up and fighting in a few more days."  
  
They had some small talk for a while, and then Rika left. She had been in Henry's company for two and a half hours, and it was now 7:00 p.m. At 7:15, she was in her living space listening to her music and thinking about upcoming days. At 10:00 p.m., Ryo knocked on her door. He had showered and changed into some loose jeans, tennis shoes, and a green T- shirt.  
  
"You coming? We are gonna go save the world again," he said with the normal Ryo grin.  
  
"Sure...why not?" she replied with a grin.  
  
"Let's go." They started down the hall, side by side. Then, Ryo was gone. Rika shrugged and continued down. She listened to Takato's briefing. It was going to be Takato, Susie, Ryo, and her. They were going to attack an office building that stored computer information that belonged to "Them". They were going to tranquilize the guards, put them in a truck outside, and blow the building. After the brief, they headed to the cars. It was going to be Ryo and Takato in the WRX, and Rika and Susie in the Camaro.  
  
"Where's Ryo?" Susie asked. With that, Ryo was suddenly on the catwalk, in all black dress. He jumped, opening up his arms like he was flying, stopped two feet in the air, and floated down.  
  
"Let's go," he told the small group. They go in their cars. Off they went. A few miles down the road, Takato talked to Ryo.  
  
"Where'd you go to?" Takato asked Ryo.  
  
"Handling some business," was the reply.  
  
"Like?..."  
  
"You know that snow globe I found at Rika's?" Takato nodded. "Well, I put in Rika's apartment. It's now on her desk. I cleaned it up a little. Something told me she thought I forgot it, but this should change her mind."  
  
"Sly one, ain't ya?" Takato smirked.  
  
"Oh you know it," Ryo replied with extreme sarcasm.  
  
In Rika's car, she and Susie talked.  
  
"Okay...spill it," Susie said.  
  
"What?" Rika said.  
  
"What's up with you and Ryo. There is some extreme sexual tension, there."  
  
"No there's not!" Rika said with unbelieving eyes.  
  
"So...are you two gonna go out?" Susie continued.  
  
"No no! We don't even like each other."  
  
"Oh get off it, Rika. I've been here since Henry and Ryo joined, and I've never seen him look at another person the way he does you. And if memory serves me, you never have looked at anyone the way you look at Ryo."  
  
"You're only fifteen. What do you know about love?"  
  
"Enough by know to see that you and Ryo belong together."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You wait and see, Rika. You just wait and see." With that, Rika and Susie looked straight into each other's eyes and Rika saw how serious Susie actually was.  
  
"So, Susie...what have you been up to?"  
  
And the small talk continued.  
Hey all! I know this chapter is the longest and it may not be the best, but I hope you like it! Everyone seemed to want me to introduce the Ryuki thing, so I thougt "what the heck! I'm outta inspiration at the moment anyway!" R&R please. And a message to some guy who e-mailed me: this is not a rip-off of Fahrenheit 457 or whatever it was, or the Matrix. There were several movies and books I could say the Matrix ripped off, and this is my own plot. I have looked to no one but modern America, Digimon, and myself for help. I ripped off no one else, lol! THANK YOU READERS! PLEASE STICK WITH ME! GOD BLESS AMERICA, THAT JERK GEORGE W. BUSH AND ALL! 


	6. Mission 1

Left you hanging, did I? I hope you all like this chapter. Part of it may seem like a rip-off of the scene in Terminator 2 where they destroy the computers, but it's not. That just gave me some ideas for effects. As they say, "Peace!"  
  
P.S.  
  
As an ironic note, this chapter is much more gory than the previous ones, and I don't know if the language is sick or descriptive enough to bother anyone, but I am just telling you now.  
Chapter 6: Mission 1  
The two dark and low vehicles pulled into the parking lot of CyBeRSySTeMS Building Number 2. They parked halfway between the building and the street, among a half-dozen other cars that belonged to the security. The four got out and went to the trunk of Ryo's WRX. He popped the trunk, and started handing out gear. All were wearing black clothes and long trenchcoats, boots, and sunglasses that provided night vision, infrared, and ultraviolet sight. The thermal reading abilities made Takato exceptionally proud of his creations. Also, gloves were worn. Ryo gave each a pistol, automatic carbine, C-4 plastic explosives, and a very powerful handheld computer. Ryo himself took his two pistols and sword, but no knives. He also gave them each several magazines for their weapons.  
  
"You guys ready for this?" Ryo asked them.  
  
"As always," Takato replied with a grin.  
  
"Sure...why not?" Susie answered.  
  
"I'll try anything once," Rika responded.  
  
"Seeing as this is your first run, Rika, I want you to stick close to me," Ryo said.  
  
"Fine," she said back with a straight face.  
  
"Also, no unnecessary talking from this point on. Hand signals only," Ryo finished.  
  
With that, they crossed to the dark, almost deserted lot to the building. At the door, Takato fried the lock and they entered. They security guard was asleep at the desk, so Susie bound his hands, feet, and mouth with duct tape. She carried him, easily twice her weight, without a problem to the cars outside. She sat him in the back of a truck, and game him a tranquilizer to keep him "sawing logs." Once back in, she put some C- 4 under the desk to destroy all records of the group even being there. They started making their way to the main server room, walking quickly and quietly. Fifteen more security guards were captured and given the same treatment as the last. Ryo did a thermal scan of the building and found no other people inside. The pack put explosives in every room of the structure, and found the master terminal. The four split up, placing explosives everywhere. Twenty seconds later, a master alarm went off.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Takato said.  
  
"Time to go," Ryo responded. They took off towards the doors. A minute later, they were down to the third story almost directly above the doors. Just then, as Susie looked out the window passing by, about eight black Chevrolet Suburbans pulled into the lot right by the doors. Out stepped about thirty agents. They ran in through the doors.  
  
"Guys." Susie started. Now, they were in the lobby.  
  
"Go out through the back, and get to the cars. I'll handle them," Ryo assured them. The agents had all lined up in front of Ryo, about seventy-five feet away. Takato, Susie, and Rika ran back as soon as the agents rushed Ryo. Rika gave a worried glance back seeing Ryo draw his guns before turning the corner, and heading out of the building.  
  
Ryo started calmly and raising his voice to a scream at the end, "a message to our enemies: NEVER FUCK WITH ONE WHOSE HAD TO FIGHT FOR BEIN' FREE!" He fired into the charging group, killing about five agents. He popped the clips out of the guns, putting them back in their holsters at the same time he kicked the clips at the crowd. Ryo missed hitting anyone. Out came his sword. They fought in a fury, but he fought back just as hard. Slashing, blocking, punching, kicking, flipping. Down went five more, thinning the herd down to twenty. One of the agents got lucky and hit the sword up into the ceiling. Ryo had a worried, even frightened, look on his face for a split-second before his menacing scowl came back. He got jumped on the back by an agent, and ran up the front of him, snapping the next of the attacking agent and flipping over the agent grappling him, crushing the man's skull why he was at it. The agents kept coming. The fired their weapons, no longer caring if they hit one another. Ryo did a series of back flips, dodging the bullets. He spun his coat, using the edge at a speed where it cut the throats of three more agents. Ryo rushed one agent, and slung him hard enough in a circle to rip his arms out of their sockets. They agent went through the door, and was decapitated on a piece of class.  
  
"Fourteen to go," Ryo said to himself. He ran at an agent firing an M-16 assault rifle, taking several bullets to the chest. He knocked the gun away, ran up the man's front side and crushing in his face with a steel- toed boot before jumping through the air and grabbing his sword off the ceiling. The thirteen agents still breathing had surrounded Ryo in a circle, and closed in. He put a hand on the head of the agent to each side, and kicked his legs up while smashing the craniums of the two together. His feet landed on the chest of a rather large agent, sending the suited man thirty feet, through a glass window, and impaling him on the passenger-side mirror of one of the Suburbans. Now ten were left. They had backed off, and watched in horror at what happened next.  
  
Takato, Susie, and Rika had made it outside to find a great surprise. Henry had showed up in a tricked tractor-trailer. Also, he had loaded their two cars into the trailer and was waiting to go. He was jumped by both Susie and Rika, who hugged him tightly.  
  
"Henry! You're fine?" Susie asked him.  
  
"Yep...good to go now. Where's Ryo?" He responded.  
  
"Still inside...he should be out in a few minutes." Takato answered him. Just then, the timers on the building blew the C-4.  
  
Ryo had sat down Indian-style in the middle of the lobby and closed his eyes as if to meditate. He started to glow a white color, and his eyes burst open a fiery red. The agents cried out in horror as they dropped to their knees before him. Ryo started to levitate, and got to four feet off the ground. The agents lifted with him, and dropped to the floor smoldering corpses. That was when the building blew. Flames leapt out the windows and doors, and the whole structure collapsed.  
  
"Oh my God!" Rika exclaimed. Ryo was suddenly visible, walking head down through the wreckage. Burnt rags hung off him, a pistol in each hand. The four ran to him as he dropped to the ground. He opened his hands and his guns fell out. Rika tried to pick them up and got second-degree burns on her hands for the effort. She cried out in pain, and Ryo grabbed her hands in a caressing hold. They stared into each others eyes.  
  
"Lost my favorite trenchcoat," Ryo told her, and passed out. They loaded him into the bed in the back of the trailer, and drove off. Henry drove, Susie in the passenger seat, Rika and Takato sitting by Ryo. He was breathing fine, but had been shot at least thirty times, was severely cut and bruised, and partially burned. Rika noticed burns on Ryo's hands where she burned herself to pick up his guns, which were now in the trailer of the semi. She looked at her own hands and saw the burns were gone.  
  
Once back at the headquarters, Takato took Ryo to the medical treatment area. It was 8:00 a.m., and Susie went upstairs to sleep. Henry and Rika went to the eating area to have a quick meal.  
  
"Did you see what happened to him?" Rika asked Henry.  
  
"What I want to know is how he survived that blast. Even someone with a mind on his level of consciousness shouldn't have survived that," he responded.  
  
"You saw me burn my hands on his guns, right," Rika questioned to which Henry responded with a nod. "Well, look...the burns are gone. And burns are on his hands in the exact same places. He took hold of me, and all the pain went away."  
  
"Rika...we don't normally have the ability to heal others, but Ryo really cares about you. Maybe he is at the point where he can save someone he loves every now and then from pain," Henry mused.  
  
"Maybe...lots of questions to answer. I'm gonna go take a shower and get some sleep...you should too, Henry," Rika said.  
  
"I think I will...later, Rika." She hugged him again as she left.  
  
"I'm happy to see you're better...hasta luego, Henry."  
  
"She speaks Spanish?" Henry asked himself as he turned on the news.  
  
Upstairs, Rika walked down the hall. She came to her door, and opened it. Although there was a lock on her door, no need to use it was present. Actually, no one locked their doors. Once inside, she noticed for the first time how much light the few windows really did let in. But what really caught her eye was the only other difference in her domicile since she had left the night before: the snow globe she treasured so much since her mother and grandmother died was sitting on her desk.  
  
"How the..." she said aloud to herself, not bothering to finish. All the small scratches on the glass from time had been buffed out, and the wood had gotten some kind of treatment that darkened the wood to its original color and covered the few tiny nicks on it. The thing looked brand new, and was even more stunning than before. 'Oh Ryo,' she thought to herself, 'I thought you didn't find this...You must have been restoring it.' After an attack of nostalgia that lasted for the few minutes she held the globe, she carried it over to an open spot on the top shelf of one of her bookcases. That done, Rika stepped back a few steps to inspect the piece. It looked great.  
  
Rika walked into her bathroom, and turned on the water in the shower to let it run hot. She inspected her body for injuries as she stripped. A few little cuts were the extent of her injuries. Putting the dirty clothes in the hamper, she glanced at herself in the mirror, and was glad she was about to take a shower: she was quite dirty with ash and dust from the explosion on her face, arms, and pretty much everywhere else. Once in the shower, Rika was in almost Heaven. The hot water soothed her sore muscles and made all her pain go away. She thought about Ryo in the stream of water, wondering if he was going to be all right. She stayed in the warmth for another forty-five minutes.  
  
As she walked into her room drying her hair, Rika noticed it was 9:45 a.m. She would need to get some shut-eye soon. She glanced at the globe on the shelf, quite content with its presence. She set her alarm for 6:30 p.m., and went back into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Afterwards, she put her towels in the hamper and slid into her bed. The soft sheets felt nice against her bare skin. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.  
  
Henry and Takato were in the Digital World. Susie was running the show, communicating to them via their digivices and the computer terminal. She had just sent the two there a few minutes before. 'It sure is good that Takato built this transportation system,' she thought to herself. 'Now we can bring our digimon back.'  
  
"How close are we?" She heard her older brother's voice through the speaker. She was also watching them on a monitor that picked up data and changed it into a picture.  
  
"About a mile away...I already talked to her, so she should be watching you," Susie responded.  
  
"Alright then," he said back.  
  
"How's Ryo holding up?" Takato asked.  
  
"He's asleep and doing fine," Susie assured him.  
  
"Is that her?" Takato asked Henry while pointing at a figure in a leafless tree near the base of an upcoming hill.  
  
"Looks like her," Henry replied. They continued to walk. A half mile away, the figure disappeared. Instantly, the fox digimon was before them.  
  
"Henry...Takato," Renamon greeted them with a nod.  
  
"Whoa!" Takato nearly yelled, jumping. Henry remained still and calm, expecting Renamon to do this.  
  
"Hello, Renamon...how are you?" Henry said to her.  
  
"I'm fine, Henry. How are you and the others?"  
  
"We were all fine until you just nearly gave me a heart attack!" Takato jumped in.  
  
"Is he always like this? I thought he would have changed a little over the years," Renamon then said to Henry.  
  
"He's pretty calm and collected as long as you don't try to sneak up on him...no one's succeeded in years."  
  
"Ah...I'll make a mental note of that," she said back.  
  
"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Takato joined back in.  
  
"Let's get the others and get back to the Real World," Henry told the two of them. Both Takato and Renamon nodded. They walked to the base of the hill near the tree to find a cave. The trio entered. They could hear Guilmon inside. He was goofing around with Calumon until he saw the group enter.  
  
"TAKATO!" he yelled joyously, running and tackling his old tamer. His child-like spirit had matured greatly, but he was unable to hold back his delight in seeing his oldest and dearest friend.  
  
"Guilmon!" he said standing back up. "Good to see you, boy. How ya doin?"  
  
"Oh I'm good...can we go to the Real World now?" Guilmon said.  
  
"Yeah," Calumon jumped in, falling from the ceiling of the cave. No one had even seen him climb up there. "Can we go now?"  
  
"We can go, but I need to tell you something first," Henry answered them both. "You'll live there pretty much the same, except you can't digivolve any longer."  
  
"Why not?" Calumon asked.  
  
"Because for you to go back to the Real World, you have to have a single form. Honestly, after the code alters your data, none of us know if you will be able to digivolve here, either," Henry answered.  
  
"I think it's worth it," Guilmon said to the others.  
  
"As do I," Renamon said in her calm-as-usual voice.  
  
"Me three!" the hyperactive Calumon leapt in.  
  
"Why not?" Lopmon said, suddenly breaking her silence.  
  
"All clear," Terriermon walked in, previously informed my Susie of the new situation.  
  
"All right, then.let's go," Takato said to them. "Susie, open up the portal please."  
  
"Sure thing," they heard Susie say over the digivices. Suddenly, a swirling pool of data opened up, and they all stepped in. Total darkness for a few seconds. Then they were in the main area of the headquarters, standing by the computer terminal. A short reunion occurred, then Renamon asked where Rika was. She was pointed in the direction. Up the loft she went. KNOCK KNOCK on Rika's door.  
  
"Coming," she moaned, just waking up. Her alarm was going to go off in five minutes, so she thought she might as well stay up after whoever was knocking came. She put on some sweat pants and a T-shirt, and went to the door. Rika never expected who she saw next.  
  
"Renamon!" she nearly screamed, hugging her dear old friend tightly.  
  
"Rika! It's good to see you," Renamon said with an unusual amount of emotion. They stood hugging for about a minute.  
  
"Come on in, Renamon," Rika said to her digimon. "Make yourself at home." They both walked back in, and Rika closed the door. Renamon walked across the room and pulled out the chair that sat at Rika's desk, turning it to face Rika. They sat and talked about all that had happened since Renamon had to go back to the Digital World for the next three and a half hours.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me the longest time to finish. If I forgot any of the tamer's digimon, please tell me. Like I've said before, I'm a big moron. 


	7. Final Chapter

I know it's been awhile, but here is the final chapter. I know it's short, but I had to finish everything. No time for it. I'm sorry, but I just can't keep writing like I used to anymore. If you like my style of writing (wording, details, etc.), then email me with a topic u want me to write on. I'll do my best for you. If you want to see my poetry, I'm Procrastinator at www.allpoetry.com Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
Ryo was in Rika's apartment, talking about recent events.  
  
"Wow...everything seems to be going great now, eh?" he said to her.  
  
"Yeah, I got my digimon back...I have all my friends...and I'm doing a very important thing with my life."  
  
"Yes, indeed," Ryo responded.  
  
"That's not quite right, now is it?" Rika got up to straighten a picture on the wall, and didn't notice a small puddle from when she had cleaned the floors earlier. She slipped, but before she could fall, Ryo had caught her.  
  
"Ryo..." Rika said. They just stared into each other's eyes. Ryo leaned in, and gave Rika a long kiss on her lips. She returned it, and a second later, they were standing up and removing each other's clothes. They went to Rika's bed and were "intimate" with each other.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - I know, not much detail on the love scene, but I don't know who will read this and I don't think it would be too appropriate for everyone. - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
They lay sleeping, when an alarm went off.  
  
"Agents!" Ryo screamed, jumping out of bed.  
  
"Wha? How did they find us?" Rika yelled out while throwing clothes on and grabbing weapons.  
  
"Hurry up!" They out into the hall, and saw dozens of agents pouring in through the garage. They had machine guns, and were cutting down people left and right. A bloody battle ensued, and soon all were dead. She witnessed Takato, Henry, and Susie round a corner heavily armed. She would have gone as well, but was trying to hold off more agents from entering. Most were dead now. Ryo followed them, and Rika was shortly behind then when a series of screams followed. She entered and saw the scene. Ryo was the only one standing, up against a few agents. They were fighting when the floor collapsed. It was heavily damaged in the battle, and they fell to the basement. Ryo was mortally injured.  
  
"Ryo! Are you okay?" Rika screamed down, jumping into the darkness.  
  
"No." was the weak answer. It was all over.  
  
Rika lay over Ryo, crying and holding him in her arms.everyone was dead.  
  
"Oh Ryo! There is nothing in this world worth believing in."  
  
"Don't...don't you dare say that, Rika!" Ryo gasped out. "Don't give up the fight...please, don't, or everything will be for nothing." He kissed her. "Now, get out of here!"  
  
"Why? Why must I leave now?" asked Rika.  
  
"I feel a bomb here...go now!" Ryo replied.  
  
"Please, just let me die here...with you. You know I love you, Ryo! I can't live without you!"  
  
"No! Get out of here...and keep up the fight." With that, he kissed her again and used his recently gained mental abilities to float her out through the structure to safety outside. Even at an insane speed, she fought to get back to her Ryo. Going out, she saw so many bodies. All the people she had fought with. Henry's head lying around, but nothing else. His eyes were wide with a frozen expression of pain. Susie was full of bullet holes by a door. Bits and pieces of a grenaded Takato were around. She cried in the grass, a quarter-mile away from the building. Ryo had saved her, but not had the strength left to rescue himself. The bomb, placed by the agents in the heart of the complex, exploded. The whole thing was lit up in a huge fireball, and imploded afterwards into the ground. Standing up and looking around, she found Renamon and Guilmon unconscious on the ground. They were the last three survivors, alive solely do to Ryo.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
12 YEARS LATER  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rika stood at the rubble, next to a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy. Renamon and Guilmon were beside them.  
  
"This is where your father and I said goodbye, Rayou."  
  
Quietly, he said to her, "I wish I had seen him."  
  
"Look in a mirror, kiddo," she half-laughed.  
  
"He was a great man, Rayou...I was proud to know him," Renamon said, shedding a tear.  
  
Guilmon replied, "yes, but he is still watching us from Heaven."  
  
"I don't doubt that at all," Rika said, hugging the dinosaur and fox. "Let's go, guys."  
  
With that, they got in her camaro. It had been dug out and repaired, still maintaining the exact parts Ryo had helped her install. Rika started the speed demon, put it in gear, and drove away.  
  
The End of a Story, but not the Battle Against the Corruption. God Bless. 


End file.
